The other side to life
by Lilmissclumsyx
Summary: A mirror. That was all took. He could go to a world where he had a family. But leaving behind the ones he loved is harder than he ever thought it would be. Stuck between two worlds that need him, Harry faces an impossibe task. Or is it someone elese plan?
1. Chapter 1

The other side to life

Nothing truly made sense;

Harry had not seen his friends and the only letters he got were short with no information in them. His Aunt was in contact with wizards, he had just been attacked by Dementor's and now he was expelled for it!

His letters from Mr Weasley and Sirius only told him to stay where he was but he wanted to do the opposite. He wanted to run to Sirius and Remus and stay with the two people who were like his family. Instead he was stuck with his mother's sister's family who hated him as much as Voldermort.

Harry fell into a restless sleep, images of his mother telling him that she loved him before the green light struck her, Cedric's lifeless eyes, Voldermorts rebirth, the Dementor's soul sucking face and the twisted face of Barty Crouch Jr.

Harry woke out panting in a cold sweat, a creak downstairs made him sit up as he listened intently. After the argument the night before with his Aunt and Uncle they had decide to drive Dudley to the hospital which meant he was alone. If he was alone why did it sound like people were moving around downstairs?

The boy with jet black hair grabbed his wand off his desk and tip toed to his door. Now he heard muttered voices, he was just about to investigate when a mirror that Harry had never seen before lit up. He stepped over to it but instead of seeing is own reflection in the small hand mirror he saw a girl.

The girl was calling out his name, Harry bent closer to get a better look. She looked a year or two younger than him with huge bright violet eyes; he had never seen her before. As he edged closer he felt his nose touch the cold glass.

Before he could call out he was being sucked into the small mirror and all he could feel was himself falling. Until it all went black.

"Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Harry wake up you lazy git!"

Harry sat up with a jump; the first thing he noticed that was his bed was suddenly a lot softer and silkier. Then he saw the girl from the mirror leaning over him with an annoyed expression.

"About time. Come on Harry, they will be here any minute, mum says they are early again."

The girl looked strangely familiar, she had large bright eyes which were the unusual shade of violet, she had long wavy hair that was the exact same colour as his own.

"Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. "Honestly Harry, the Blacks will be here any minute and you're not even dressed." She walked out of the large room that was decorated with red and gold.

He jumped from his silk sheets and grabbed the wand that lay on his dresser. He whispered the identity spell that Hermione taught him after the discovery of the hidden death eater posing as his teacher.

**Violet Lily Potter**

**Daughter of Lily and James Potter.**

**Sibling of Harry James Potter, Jamie Prongs Potter, Kally Louise Potter.  
>Born 25<strong>**th**** may 1981 **

Harry stared open mouthed at the writing that appeared in front of him. It was saying this girl was his sister. Without saying a word he ran from the room to follow her. But instead of being met by the violet eyed girl he was met by his godfather.

"Prongslet! Having a lazy day are we? That's not like you." Sirius grinned widely and slapped Harry on the back.

It would not be as much as a surprise if this Sirius looked like the Sirius that he knew. This Sirius was healthier and full of life; it almost looked like he had never been at Azkaban. This looked like the older version of the Sirius he saw in his parent's pictures. Also he had a spark about him that he had lost when Harry met him before.

"Hi Sirius?"

"Sirius? Bit formal aren't we. What happened to Uncle Padfoot?"

Harry smiled and was about to say something but a lady with long dark flowing hair joined Sirius on the stairs.

"Stop bullying our Godson, now have you found James yet?"

"Nope."

"Well let's get moving, morning Harry; Max, Addi and Tess are downstairs." She smiled at him before she started bickering good naturedly with Sirius again.

Harry started back down the stairs trying to work out where he knew that women from. It took him a few moments to realise it but then he remembered she looked exactly like the women from his photograph album. The lady married Sirius and she was about to have his children when she was killed a few months from when Harry was born.

Harry whispered the identity charms again and his heart leapt as it confirmed his confusion.

**Poppy May Black**

**Wife of Sirius Orion Black**

**Mother to Addison May Black, Maxim Sirius Black and Tessa Poppy Black. **

**Born 29****th**** March 1960**

This had to be a dream, but if it was a dream or not Harry wanted to make the most of this.

He ran down the stairs but faltered when he came to the bottom there were three doors and he had no idea which way Violet had gone. Wow this house was a lot bigger than his Aunt Petunia's. A voice behind him made him turn around, a boy and girl about two years younger were walking down the stairs talking quietly.

The girl was slightly smaller than the boy with fiery red hair that fell just past her shoulders. She had hazel eyes that were shaped like Almonds just like Harry's. She had a small mouth and freckles dotted over her cheeks.

The boy looked exactly like Harry did a few years ago, apart from the obvious fact he had hazel coloured hair but it was still just as messy as Harry's. Also this boy seemed not to where glasses.

Harry guessed this must be Jamie and Kally and he was proved correct when he done the charm. He also found out that they were twins and two years younger than he was.

"Morning Harry, seen Tessa yet?" Harry shook his head still staring at the two wonderingly.

"What's up?" Jamie asked questioningly staring at his older brother who was acting very strangely.

"Nothing, so how are you two?" Harry said trying not to make them anymore suspicious than they already were.

"We're fine. Why are you hanging about?" Jamie asked, damn this kid was smart. Harry was really stuck for ideas.

"I was looking for you two." The twins looked at each other; they seemed to decide on something without speaking.

"Okay, ready?" Kally asked. Harry nodded and followed the twins though more doors and rooms, some rooms contained pictures of a younger Harry and the people who were suppose to be his siblings.

Eventually they reached the kitchen and the person who Harry saw made his heart freeze. She looked older now than he had ever seen in his pictures but his pictures did not do this women justice.

She was chatting to a girl who was around Harry's age, her smile lit up her face as she laughed. Her long red hair flowed in slight curls down her back and her eyes were truly the same as Harry's. Bright emerald green orbs encased in almond eyes.

"Harry, about time you were up. Did you sleep well? I'm making pancakes if anyone's still hungry."

Harry managed to nod with a smile instead of gaze at her with an open mouth which he felt like doing.

"I'll have some mum." Kally said sitting down next to the girl who sat at the island.

"Me too Aunt Lily." The girl said smiling; Lily nodded and turned to both her sons.

"No thanks mum, got to find dad."

Everyone turned to Harry, "Thanks, pancakes sound good mum." Lily smiled and turned back to the stove. But saying the word mum slipped off of Harry's tongue it just came naturally.

"So Addi, what time are the others coming?" Kally asked the girl, now that the shock of seeing his dead mother wore off he took in her appearance. She had long dark brown hair that was completely straight; she had high cheekbones and a high face. She also had gray eyes just like Sirius's but her eyes seem to see straight though Harry. He felt a little vulnerable as she studied him. But then she smiled and the tension was broken.

"Hey Harry, lazy morning?" She said eyeing his pyjamas.

"Yeah, did not sleep much last night." She nodded and to Harry's relieve she turned back to Kally.

"I think they are coming in the afternoon, we came early so mum could help Aunt Lily get everything ready."

"Cool, where did Tessa and Max go?"

"Tess went to find Jamie and Max went to find Harry."

"Lovely Lily." A sing song voice entered the shining kitchen and Harry turned around to see his father. His heart raced as he watched his father greet his mother, they looked so happy together. James kissed his wife on the cheek as she smiled whilst still cooking the kid's breakfast.

"Pancakes James?"

"That would be great thanks hun."

"Me too! Please Lilypad!" Sirius came running down the stairs like a child on Christmas. Everyone laughed but Sirius just stared hungrily at the cooker.

"Okay, let's wait for Max and Tess so we can asked them too" Lily said logically.

"No! Let's make them wait." Sirius whined not noticing his wife, oldest, youngest and Violet walk in the room.

"What this dad? Make them wait?" Max said but Sirius just shrugged.

"You snooze you loose kid, I taught you that from a young age."

Harry struggled from breath as everyone chatted casually; he got up pretending he needed the loo. He left the bus kitchen and found himself in a small cosy corridor, Harry lent against the wall breathing deeply. He had a family, wherever he was, he had a family who evidently loved him.

Harry stood up trying to figure out what had happened but no logical reason came to mind apart from that this was a dream. But if this was a dream that meant it had to end; and if it ended, he would have to leave this amazing place, so he had to make the most of it while he could.

As he turned around he caught a glimpse of himself in the large mirror, he still looked the same, still the same old scar, the emerald eyes, messy black hair that never stayed in shape. But there was something different, he was less skinny; he looked almost normal. He looked loved.

After realising this he spun round and walked back into the room with the family he never had waited for him.

James grinned at Harry when he walked in and Harry had time to take in his father's appearance. He could now see why everyone said he looked like his father; they had the same features, face shape although James's face was longer. But the real difference was that he had his mother's eyes.

"Alight trouble?"

"Yeah, thanks dad."

James smiled but then turned back to Sirius to carry on their conversation which looked a lot like they were plotting something. Harry looked around; the two people called Maxim and Tessa were now also sitting at the island chatting to Violet.

Maxim had the exact same coloured hair as his sister and the same colour eyes but he had short shaggy hair. Harry could tell in an instant that he was a lot less weary of people than his sister was. From watching him he saw a lot of Sirius in him but he wasn't as cruel as Sirius could be. He had a caring and kind heart that was obvious.

Tessa seemed to be the baby of the group, she was the youngest and she loved the attention she got. Tessa had hazel coloured hair and deep brown eyes; she had a round face and cute dimples.

"Right everyone listen up!" Lily called out and the chatter died down, and everyone turned to the two mums who stood in the middle of the room looking determined.

"I want no Pranks today. I am addressing you lot as I know you lot are the source of the trouble but over the next few days I don't want any trouble." Lily said sternly.

"That's right, Sirius and Max this is mainly aimed at you but Addi don't you dare help them." Poppy said looking at her family with a glare to match Lily's.

"James don't persuade the kids to help you, Violet and Kally I don't want a repeat of what happened a few months ago." Lily said but Kally fended innocence.

"I don't know what you mean mum!"

"Watch it Missy. I know fine well it was you, Violet and Amelia who spiked everyone's drinks with a potion that made everyone float. It took three days to wear off!" Harry snorted with laughter whilst Violet high fived her sister with a matching grin.

"It's not funny Harry. "We also know that you and Max made everyone blue for a week." Lily huffed and Harry had to hold back his chuckle. Max sent him a smirk but before the mums could go on any further the dads intervened.

"Come on Lils, they are children of Marauders. Pranks are bound to happen but I am sure they won't ruin another weekend." James said wrapping his arms around her waste. Harry could see the smile on his mothers face and he could see that she was cracking slowly.

"Nothing permanent." Lily warned but everyone could see her glowing smile.

"I love you." James whispered into her neck.

"I love you too." Lily said smiling brightly, all the kids groaned and muttered how gross it was but Harry felt his heart ache. He finally had parents who loved each other. But soon, they would disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

The other side to life

"Right quidditch match on the pitch in 10!" Sirius yelled jumping around like an excited five year old.

Harry turned to Max who was shaking his head at his father. "Shall we go?" Max said and Harry nodded, he was still getting use to meeting all these new people.

When Neville came to greet Harry it felt like Harry was meeting a completely new person. This Neville was so much more confidant and bold, it sounded like they were close friends here. Neville had two younger sisters and parents; he never did ask the other Neville why he lived with his grandmother. Harry guessed they died like his own parents had.

But meeting Neville was no where as weird as meeting Remus. Remus was nothing like the Remus who had taught him in his third year for defence. This Remus was so much more out going; Harry could finally see the true Marauder in him. He was also less ill looking, and he had a wife with two children called Amelia and Danny. Harry had heard stories about Amber White before, she was Remus's first love but she died a week before they were going to get married.

They began to walk out onto the Potter grounds but instead of walking to the pitch which would have taken them a while, Max walked to a stone garage that was filled with broomsticks. Harry had no idea how he knew which broom was his but he was drawn to one piratical firebolt. Harry reached down to pick it up and he noticed his own initials printed in gold by the tail. **H.J.P **

"Damn I left mine at home. Mind if I borrow your spare Harry?"

"Sure."

"Thanks mate."

The two took off from the ground and Harry felt like a great weight had been lifted from him. He was flying again. He felt so free; a wide smile lit up his face as Max began to race him towards the large pitch. Even from high up in the sky the Potters house was huge. But unlike most manors', it was not cold; there was a sense of home that Harry had only found at Hogwarts.

"Right. Teams," Sirius said, everyone began whispering and grinning. "Moony, who's turn it is?"

Remus stopped to think for a moment, "Harry and Kally." Kally grinned and whispered something to Tessa who giggled.

"Right, Kally you go first." James said.

Kally looked around, the dads had decided to play with them but the mums sat out. They could be seen from the stands chatting and giggling with each other.

"Max." Harry's friend shot a guilty look at him but joined Kally who high fived him.

"Amelia." Harry said smiling at Remus's daughter. From the excited chatter that had been going around, Amelia was one of the best.

"Jamie."

Harry looked around, "Ron." The three younger Weasley boys had also came to Harry's home but Mr Weasley had to stay home and look after his other children.

"Danny." Kally gestured to Remus's son who looked so much like him.

"Dad." Harry grinned as his dad winked at him.

The teams ended up as followed; on Harry's team he was the seeker, Amelia was chaser with Violet, Neville, James and Emily, George and Sirius were beaters, and Ron was the keeper.

On Kally's team she was the keeper, Tessa was the seeker, Jamie, Ruby, Remus, Addison and Danny were chasers, Max, Fred and Frank were beaters.

They were not conventional teams but it would do, Harry's team was one short and he wondered vaguely where Ginny was.

"CHEATERS!" Sirius yelled at his children but they just laughed and carried on cheering.

Harry had caught the snitch but his father and godfather mucked around so much the other team got more penalties so they won by points. And for the first time Harry wasn't upset he lost, because it was the best game he had ever played.

The large group of family's spent the afternoon relaxing and chatting easily. Harry spent this time to get to know everyone a little better; here Neville had two sisters, Ruby and Emily. Remus had a wife called Amber and two children called Danny and Amelia.

Max and Addison were in his year at Hogwarts along with Neville and Ron. Danny was in the year below with Violet and Alicia. The year below that had Amelia, Tessa, Jamie and Emily.

Surprisingly not all of Harry's siblings were in Gryffindor like their parents; Jamie was in Ravenclaw. Along with Addison. Amelia was in Hufflepuff with Emily and Tessa but the rest were in Gryffindor. Thankfully none were in Slytherin.

Harry also found out that Max was one of his best friends, Sirius and James loved this; they called Harry Prongslet and Max Padlet. From the way Ron and Max talked they were good friends with each other but no one had mentioned Hermione yet. Neville was also friends with the three boys but it seemed he got on better with Addison.

"Hey Harry, Max. Come here." James motioned to both boys and the two Gryffindor's grinned at each other. There was something that looked a lot like mischief in James eyes.

"Right, you two need to make a distraction. Get everyone into the second living room. Padfoot and I need the main one for a moment. It urgent so a.s.a.p. Got it?"

Max and Harry nodded at the same time and they all shared a wide cheeky grin. "Is it gunna be good?" Max asked making James clutch his heart.

"Have we ever disappointed?"

"Well-"

"Maxim, as your godfather I resent that. Go distract them then you will see whether it's good or not."

The two boys left James who had turned around and started whispering to Sirius. Max looked at Harry questioningly.

"Right, so what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come on Harry! Think!"

It took a moment but then a thought struck him, "I have an idea but we need a girl."

"Right, let's get Violet."

They whispered the plan to the dark haired girl who nodded smirking slightly. It only took them a few moments to prepare. Then Violet let out a loud scream that made everyone run in.

"Vi, what's the matter hunny?" Lily said eyeing her daughter wearily.

"There was a mouse! A really big one!" Danny snorted with laughter making Violet glare at him.

"It's not funny!"

"Okay, okay, everyone get back. I'll sort it." Lily said stepping in before any trouble started.

"You're such a wimp." Danny said shaking his head, Violet narrowed her eyes jokingly.

But all conversation stopped when they reached the living room. The whole living room had been turned upside down; they were now standing on the ceiling

.

The laughing was instantaneous Sirius and James stood at the front and took a bow. Even Lily was laughing although she tried to look disapproving.

…..

Harry looked around; he found himself between his sister Violet and Addison Black. They were all sitting on an extremely long table outside that was under cover on a porch. It was decorated with small balls and fairy lights that glowed with light.

Fred and George sat with Kally and Sirius at the other end of the table, they were all snorting with laughter over something. Opposite Harry was Neville who sat in between Ron and Max.

"So fifth DADA year teacher, who do you think it will be?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food.

Violet shrugged and sighed loudly. "Well I don't think it could have been worse than last year."

"No. But I heard it was someone from the Ministry." Max said looked around questioningly.

"Oh Dad said it was someone called Umbridge, don't you remember Max? He said she looked like a toad and was a bit of a cow." Addison said looking at her brother.

"That's right!"

"I wonder why the Ministry are getting involved" Neville said thoughtfully and Addison furrowed her brow.

"What ever it is it can't be good."

No one really knew what to say to Addison so no one spoke. The conversation was only changed when Ron started talking about the chudley cannons latest game, the other two boys across from Harry dived in to attack the orange team.

"So where's Ginny?" Harry asked the girls conversationally.

Addison glared at him sharply and Violets mouth dropped open. "Harry don't." She said firmly but this only confused him even more.

"What?"

Violet glared at him and Harry was surprised to see tears in her eyes as he spoke. Addison stared at Harry searchingly before saying. "Ginny died in the chamber. You know that. You Ron and Max were too late."

Harry's stomach dropped out from under him. Ginny was dead here? Addison kept on staring at him and he felt like his feelings were drawn on his face.

"Excuse me." He muttered getting up from the table. No one else had noticed their conversation.

He suddenly felt sick that had nothing to do with his mothers cooking. He went to the nearest bathroom, although he did get lost for a moment; they really should get signs for this place.

Suddenly someone grabbed his throat and a wand was held to his head. "Who the hell are you?" Harry shrugged but he couldn't get free, the voice asked him again and he finally recognised who it was.

"Addison?"

"Who are you?"

"Harry James Potter!"

"Patronus?"

"Stag."

"Second year Defence teacher?"

"Lockart."

"Weasley's house?"

"Burrow."

"Your Aunt Petunias address?"

"4 Privet drive."

Addison realised him and Harry felt relieved that she had asked those particular questions. But she still watching him, he felt like he did when Dumbledore looked at him, exposed.

"What's up with you Harry? Something's wrong."

I looked around wildly for an excuse but he couldn't seem to find one, "Look I can't explain it. But it is truly me. Trust me." She gave him one last look before nodding.

"I trust you."

…

"Right Ten for Jamie and Tessa" Harry could hear the adults voices drift through as they sat in a different living room.

"Twenty on that." He could hear his fathers voice now, Harry leant against the wall listening to their voices. They had all been sent to bed hours ago but Harry couldn't sleep. Not when he knew when he did they would all disappear.

"No way, Fifteen on Tessa and Danny." He could hear Alice laugh as she made her bet.

"Well I raise you all fifty on Max and Amelia." Amber said knowingly. They all hummed with agreement.

"Nope, fifty on Max and Violet." Sirius chuckled, but then as James lent back on his sofa he caught a glimpse of Harry.

"Prongslet? You alright son?" Harry could hear the concern in James voice. It made him think of all the time he would have loved to have with his father.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep."

He walked over to the sofa where his parents sat, he sat in the middle and Lily rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

"Is everything alright? Do you feel okay?" Lily asked and Harry nodded.

"I'm fine. Just a bit over tried. What are you all doing?"

Sirius laughed and added a galleon to the huge pile. "Betting on Marriages."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Who am I with?" He asked curiously, all the adults sent him sympathetic looks but it was his mother who answered him.

"We always put you with Ginny,"

Harry nodded and smiled sadly, but he could not help thinking how wrong they were. Ginny was Ron's little sister, she was cool but his sister.

He saw his mothers hand on the sofa and he dared himself to hold it, he wanted to know what it felt like to hold his mothers hand. She smiled at him and clasped his warm fingers.

"Not too old for a hug?" She asked and Harry shook his head.

"Never." She hugged him and he let himself lean on her warm side as she began talking again.

Slowly he felt himself drifting away into darkness but their voices still surrounded him. Full of a comforting laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

The other side to life

Harry felt the softness that he lay on before he saw it. He kept his eyes closed remembering his dream, he could remember every single part of it. It had seemed so real.

Although it seemed childish to keep his eyes shut, this way he could still pretend he was there. He was at Potter Manor with his mother and father; he had two sisters and a brother. Sirius never when to Azkaban and he had a family. Harry had everything he dreamed about and more.

Well, he did. For one night. In a perfect dream.

When Harry finally found the courage to open his eyes he was shocked to find himself in the living room where his parents were betting last night. Everything was the same apart from the money had gone and there was only one other person left in the room.

James messy jet black hair flopped into his eyes just like Harry's did when he slept. They both had a blanket draped over them and James slept on the couch opposite.

Harry smiled as he watched his father; this meant it had to be real. This meant some how time had changed and he had a chance to have his parents again. No matter what, he was not going to loose them again.

James groaned as he shifted in his sleep, then he sat up rubbing his eyes with sleep. "You awake Prongslet?"

"Yes, sleep well dad?"

"Yep. How long have you been up?"

"Not long. How come you slept down here?"

"Well I didn't want you waking up alone here, besides I didn't mind." James grinned.

Harry's heart leapt but he tried to look casual as he said, "Don't I wake up in my room by myself? Are you sure you weren't just lonely?" Harry joked.

James laughed and chucked a cushion at him, "Cheeky sod! So any idea on what you wanna do today?"

"Nope, I don't mind."

"Well it's your choice, summer goes quickly." James said putting on a t-shirt.

Harry smiled wondering what the others were doing, everyone stayed over last night and were planning to the following few days.

"Right sport, I need food lets get going."

James waved his wand and the two sofas they had both slept on tided themselves up. James looked expectantly at Harry so he got up as he joined his father as they headed out the living room. They passed through quite a few rooms and Harry willed himself to try and remember so he didn't get lost.

"So, looking forward to a new Hogwarts quidditch season coming up?" James asked running his hand through his hair sleepily.

"Yeah should be good, it was a shame not playing last year." Harry watched his father closely to see if the same thing happened here as it did back home.

"Stupid tournament. But nothing should stop you now."

"Hopefully not."

They reached the kitchen and Harry was relieved to see that Addison was not at the island. He still felt really awkward around her. Only Sirius, Max and Danny sat eating breakfast.

"Alright Harry? We knocked for you but you weren't in your room." Max grinned as he chomped on toast.

"No I fell asleep downstairs."

Max nodded and Danny smiled a welcome, "So Padfoot what are you making us for breakfast?" James said waggling his eyebrows.

"Well Prongs my love I can make you toast or cereal. Cooking is not my strong point." Sirius said making all of them laugh.

"I'll have toast then please,"

"I wouldn't if I were you. I had toast and it was completely black, stick to the safe bet of cereal or make it yourself." Max advised them from the island.

Harry chuckled and Sirius pouted, "It's not my fault I forgot about the stupid bread."

"That's why you shouldn't take a shower while is cooking dad."

"Shut it you!" Sirius said swatting his son with a tea towel. "Can I get you anything Prongslet?"

"I can get it myself; do you want an omelette dad?"

"Yes please trouble."

They all watched Harry curiously as he got eggs from the fridge and a frying fan from a nearby draw. Harry felt himself go slightly red from all their stares.

"What?"

"I didn't know you knew how to cook." James said with a grin.

Harry's eyes widened as he realised he never lived with the Dursley's here, "Mum taught me a while back, I just don't get time to do it much." He lied hoping James believed him.

"Oh right, should have guessed. You have been a bit of a mummy's boy through the years,"

Max laughed but yelped when Sirius shoved him "What was that for?"

"I remember when you were two, you would not leave the house unless you were holding your mums hand."

"Dad!" Max whined putting his face in his hands.

"Reminiscing are we?" Remus asked walking into the large and open spaced kitchen with his daughter Amelia. Harry smiled at them both, a little awkwardly at Amelia because he had not talked alone with her before.

"No dad. Please don't say anything." Danny begged giving his father pleading looks.

"Okay son, I won't tell them that you could not go to sleep at night until you were seven unless your mum had been up to say goodnight." Remus said laughing.

Danny covered his face as everyone joined in the laughter; that was one of the many things he loved about this house. There was always so much laughter.

Amelia smiled and joined in over at the cooker, "The temperature is too high, you might want to turn it down a little." Harry looked down and saw she was right.

"Oh yeah, thanks."

"Its alright, do you think you could make another?"

"Sure."

Harry smiled and looked at her for a moment; even he had to admit Amelia was extremely pretty. She had long golden blonde hair like her mothers, but hers was less wavy. She had deep bright blue eyes that were the colour of sapphires; she was petite with a heart shaped face.

"So what are we doing today?" Harry asked and a cheeky grin spread across her face.

"Well, it's really hot today so I had a pretty good idea."

…..

Harry crouched behind a large rose plant breathing deeply, the bucket of ice cold water weighted him down a lot. "Where are they?" Max whispered in hushed tones. His own bucket wobbled threateningly.

"I don't know. But it's quiet, too quiet." Harry answered trying to peer round the shrub.

"I know. I think we should make a run for it." Max said and Harry nodded his approval.

"3, 2, 1! GO!" Max leapt out and Harry followed them but they were met but three showers of ice cold water.

Kally stood with Fred and George grinning widely. "Should have looked behind you bro, should have looked." Kally giggled.

Max and Harry looked at each other from under dripping hair; they both swung their buckets at the same time. The three red haired looked at each other as if in slow motion then they started to run but they were not quick enough. The water flew from the two boys buckets and hit the three trouble makers.

"Damn it! That was-"

"Freezing" George finished.

Suddenly a circle of teenagers surrounded them each with a large bucket of water that magically filled up when it got empty.

"Oh damn." Harry heard Max say from next to him, and he couldn't help but agree.

They were all having a massive muggle style water fight in the Potter grounds. They were only allowed the buckets that had been charmed to fill up when emptied.

"Don't worry Maxie! Dadda to the rescue!" Harry could hear a voice from somewhere in the sky, they all looked up to see Sirius, James, Frank and Remus on brooms circling the children from above.

"Bombs away!" James yelled and about fifty water balloons seemed to fall from the sky.

"Cover up repeat, cover." Max yelled dragging Harry out of the way from the falling water. They dived behind a large tree taking cover; they were the only ones who escaped the balloons.

"Lets go in the pool!" Kally yelled and a swarm of teenagers began to run towards the other side on the house followed by four men on brooms. "Come on lets take a short cut!" Max hissed and dragged Harry behind another bush. To his surprise there was a small tunnel big enough to climb into.

"Man I love your house." Max whispered and Harry couldn't help but agree. "We need to make more passages at my house."

They reached the large pool before everyone else, Max jumped in with all his clothes in seeing as he was already soaked. Harry followed him quickly and he was glad the pool was warm because he was beginning to get cold from the freezing water.

"How did you get here so fast?" Ruby said stopping when she saw them both in the pool.

"Secret passage." Max grinned, Ruby shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I really should have thought of that."

Suddenly she fell in with a large splash; standing in her place was Neville grinning widely.

"Told you I would get you back sis!" Neville grinned and Ruby glared at him from the pool.

Soon everyone was in the pool laughing and splashing each other, the mums sat by the edge enjoying the sun; but the dads did sent jets of water over to them to keep them on edge.

"Prongs! We could jump from the brooms!"

James eyes widened as he thought of the possibilities, he grabbed his broom from the side of the pool. Lily looked up from her book at the sound of the children yelling. She gasped and yelled. "JAMES HARROLD POTTER GET DOWN THIS SECOND!"

Poppy, Amber and Alice all looked around at Lily's yell, Alice and Amber gasped whilst Poppy held back a laugh. "JAMES PLEASE!" Lily begged.

Everyone in the pool moved to the sides and sat on the edges, James was rising up higher and higher; it looked like he was three floors high. James stood on his broom and Lily yelled again.

He grinned from up high and gave Lily a salute, "Love you Lils!" Lily clutched at Ambers arms as James got in a dive position.

Then he jumped, Lily shrieked and Violet put his hands to her mouth. Harry felt his heart race, James jumped into the pool with a large splash. For a moment Harry assumed the worst but then James burst through the water laughing hysterically.

"Padfoot that was awesome! You have to try it!"

…..

The days past quickly and Harry barely even thought of his old world. He did miss his friends and the normality at the burrow but being here it was like being at home. He felt bad for leaving the Sirius and Remus back in his world but they had each other and barley saw Harry anyway.

"Hey Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Max come into his Gryffindor bedroom.

"Hey Max, everything alright?" He asked. Max grinned widely.

"Yeah! Tonight's gunna be awesome! It's our last night boy's camp-in." Harry laughed, but he suddenly felt sad. He was going to miss his extended family, he loved that the house was never quiet.

"Where are we having it?"

"Games room, bring snacks, at seven." Then Max left Harry's room. Harry turned back to his bed and continued to look at the photo album that he had found in his draws.

There were so many pictures of a younger Harry, he always looked so happy. There were pictures of his siblings and extended family, even pictures of the boys in Harry's dorm. At the back was a picture of he and Ginny.

They were both giggling up at the camera; they could only have been six or seven. They were acting as if they were best friends in the picture, Harry wondered how close they would have been if she had lived.

Seven soon rolled round and Harry found himself outside the games room with a sleeping bag and a massive bag of liquorish wands.

"Alright! Harry!" Danny welcomed him and clapped him on the back; Fred, George, Ron, Neville, Max, Danny and Jamie were already there

The sweets got taken from him and were chucked onto a growing pile of sugar. "So my dad gave us these. Muggle DVDs. Apparently they are supposed to be really scary so I thought we could give them a go." Max suggested pulling out five cases.

Fred and George scoffed and looked down at the cases, "Like these would scare men like us."

"Alright, you won't have a problem then." Max said shrugging, he slotted the disc in and the eight boys sat down on the sofas confidently.

Two hours later Neville and Max had emigrated to behind the couch, Fred and George had pillows hiding their faces, Harry and Danny were hiding in their sleeping bags, Ron had left the room thinking he was going to be sick, only Jamie looked unnerved.

"Damn, were not going to watch the next one right?" Danny asked worriedly. Jamie laughed and looked at them all.

"Come on, it's fake. What's the problem?" Jamie asked incredulously. No one really knew what to say.

"I guess..." Harry said coming out of his sleeping bag slowly; he shivered looking at the dark window. A bang from above them made them jump.

"It was probably just the girls." Fred said worriedly looking up at the ceiling but no one looked convinced.

A bang from the side of the wall made them all jump again; even Jamie started to look worried.

"Come on lets get out of here." Danny said nervously. As he turned around he yelled out and pointed at the window.

"A face! I saw some one!" They all looked but nothing was there. "I swear it! It was there!" Danny yelled again.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you weren't imagining it?"

"No way!"

"Come on lets go!"

They all trailed out quietly not wanting to admit how scared they had been but when they reached the door Harry found it locked. "We can't get out!" He said clearly panicked.

"Are you a wizard or not?" Max yelled trying to open the door with his wand but nothing happened.

Everyone tried but nothing helped so the ended up banging on the door loudly and yelling for help. They were all shaking by this time and no one had come to help them.

"We're going to die!" Neville muttered rocking on the floor.

"NO! We will get out!" Max said determinedly as he tried to kick the door.

Suddenly it flew open and Amber stood there looking bemused. "MUM!" Danny launched himself at his mother and hugged her tightly.

"Danny? What was all the commotion about?"

"We were locking in Aunt Amber and we kept hearing voices and banging!" Max said running his hands through his hair.

Amber smiled gently and put an arm around her son, "You can thank your dads for that. Lil is saving the girls at the moment; it seemed they pranked all of you pretty well."

They all relaxed and felt slightly idiotic for their fear. "Ron went home after being ill, Molly and Arthur said you could stay though." Amber said looking at the twins.

"Well I think we better get home anyway"

"Yeah, to see if Ron's alright." Fred added then they practically ran from the room leaving Amber smiling lightly.

"Come on, time for bed for all of you. You will have your work cut out trying to get the dads back for this one."

No one argued, they didn't feel in the mood for anymore scary movies. "Thanks for saving us Aunt Amber." Harry said and Amber smiled.

"Anytime."

They all made their ways to their bedrooms after bidding goodnight to each other. Harry was just slipping into his warm bed when Lily came in.

"Hi Mr fearsome." Lily joked and Harry groaned. "Mum!" Lily laughed and walked over to his bed.

"Sorry Harry I shouldn't joke. That was a cruel prank you father pulled and he will be sleeping on the sofa tonight along with the others I expect."

Harry smirked and looked up at his mum. "Goodnight mum."

"Goodnight Harry, love you."

Harry felt his heart leap, this was the first time she had ever said this to him. "You too mum. Sleep well." 


	4. Chapter 4

The other side to life

Harry woke expecting to see his red and gold room that he had grown to love. Instead he woke into a damp gray room. Spider webs littered the ceiling and the curtains were holey and moth eaten.

A thin shaggy haired man was sleeping on the edge of his bed. Even though Harry couldn't see his face, he knew it was the Sirius who he saved from the Dementor's kiss. Harry nudged him gently and whispered, "Sirius?"

Sirius's head moved up rapidly and his face was filled with relief. "Harry!" Sirius launched himself and his godson and hugged him tightly; he could hear Sirius sobbing into his neck.

"Sirius? Where am I? What am I doing here? Why are you here?" Harry asked with growing concern.

Sirius pulled away from him and clutched his hands. "Harry, I couldn't lose you, don't ever do that again! No ever!" Sirius seemed slightly annoyed now making Harry even more confused.

"Sirius what an earth – Harry! You're up! Ron! Hermione, he is back!" Remus yelled from the doorway. Remus grinned widely and hugged him.

"What the hell is going on?" Harry said loudly almost yelling, he could hear Ron's laughter from the hall.

"Same old Harry." Ron yelled through.

"Is someone going to tell me what is happening?"

Remus smirked and went over to sit with Sirius, "You are at Sirius's house, and you have been in a coma. Healers have visited but no one knew what was happening, even Dumbledore. You were out for six days. We came to collect you from the Dursley's but we found you collapsed in your room."

Harry gazed at them with an open mouth, how was he suppose to tell them that he had been with the happier versions of themselves. Luckily Ron and Hermione barged in and he was saved from saying anything.

"Oh Harry thank goodness your alright! Thank goodness!" Hermione whispered clinging to Harry.

"Good to have you back mate." Ron grinned clapping his shoulder.

"I was with my parents." Harry whispered to the room at large. No one spoke. Sirius looked away with a pained expression whilst Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks; Remus was the only one who's expression did not change.

"Harry it is completely normal to have hallucinations whilst in a coma." Remus said in a slow voice. It was the kind of voice Harry associated with the very sick.

"But I was! I swear! You were there Remus! And you Sirius, you have to believe me!"

"Harry-"

"Please, I know it! Mum and dad were there! They had other kids, Violet, Kally and Jamie! My siblings!"

"Harry-"

"You had families and Neville had a family! They are alive I know it! You were married to Amber and Sirius was with Poppy and-"

"Enough!" Sirius yelled and Harry stopped, taken aback. Sirius had never yelled at Harry.

The man with shaggy hair looked at Harry painfully before walking out the room without saying a word. Harry looked back at Remus who also looked deeply saddened.

"Remus?"

"Harry, your parents are dead. I am sorry but there is no brining them back, I am glad you are up but you need to let it go."

Remus stood up as well before following Sirius out the room. Harry looked at his two best friends, Hermione was looking awkwardly at the bed and Ron was looking out the window.

"You two believe me, don't you?" Harry asked hearing the plea in his own voice.

They shared looked again and Harry felt his heart sink. "Well Harry, you have to understand it does sound extremely strange, are you sure it wasn't a dream Harry?"

"Yes Hermione!"

Harry sighed and flung himself back down on his pillows. Ron and Hermione left the room after telling him he was glad he was awake. Harry laid in bed and thought of his other life. They would believe him there.

Small tears fell down his face as he thought of them, he wondered if they realised he was gone. Or did the other Harry just plop back into his place, he thought of his father and uncles, the life and soul of a prank.

A knock at the door made Harry jump; he quickly wiped his tears away and sat up in bed. "Come in."

Dumbledore opened the door; a warm smile covered his face when he saw Harry and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Hello Mr Potter."

"Hello Sir."

"Its good to see you are awake." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded not knowing what to say.

"Mr Black and Mr Lupin informed me on what your experience and I have come to reassure you." Harry looked at him and felt slightly annoyed. He did not need this mans reassurance. As always Dumbledore seemed to read his mind and he chuckled merrily.

"Don't worry Harry; I know it must be very hard to understand. But the brain can do many wonderful and terrible things. It is not a bad thing which happened to you but it is best not to dwell on it."

Harry nodded not saying anything, Dumbledore sighed and for the first time he looked his true age. "I am sorry this happened to you, I cannot imagine how hard it must be. I know it seems real but trust me when I say it is not." Dumbledore spoke firmly. "Now you must be hungry, your friends have been very generous so if I were you I would make a start on it before those troublesome twins come and visit you Harry. I hope you feel well soon."

Harry nodded and smiled at the headmaster; Dumbledore turned to leave but then said, "Harry, keep safe." Then he left the room before Harry could ask anything else.

The day past slowly, many of the Weasley's came into visit him, Mrs Weasley fussed over him and came up with piping hot meals telling him he was under fed.

Harry didn't say anything else about his family as it was clear no one believed him. Harry was testing some every flavour beans when Ron and Hermione knocked on the door. They looked rather sheepish and guilty.

"We just wanted to say sorry mate. It must be really hard." Ron said turning his tomato red, Hermione dashed over to him and started fussing over him in a Mrs Weasley styled fashion.

"So where are we?" Harry asked conversationally. His friends shared looks again and Harry could feel himself getting annoyed. It seemed everyone was against him.

"What?"

"Nothing Harry, we are just surprised no one has told you." Hermione said in a small voice.

"We are in Sirius's parent's house." She showed him a bit of paper with the address on it.

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked curiously.

"An organisation set up by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort. This is the head quarters. That's why we couldn't write, Dumbledore told us not to. We are really sorry about that." Hermione watched him nervously for a response.

If he had never been with his parents he would have been really annoyed with Ron and Hermione. He had been suffering at the Dursley's whilst they all hung out here without him. But now he didn't have the energy to care, all he really wanted was to go back to his family.

"Oh right."

Hermione gave him a sketching look; she expected him to be annoyed but didn't press it. She was probably just relieved.

"Yeah, your damn owl pecked most of my fingers off." Ron muttered holding up his hands that were red and marked.

Harry fought off the urge to laugh. "Yeah sorry about that," Ron shrugged looking slightly disgruntled.

"So what is happening with Voldemort? I have heard nothing over summer!" Harry said lightly trying to change the subject.

"Well the prick Fudge is denying everything and most of the Wizarding world doesn't belief you." Ron said simply.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Bloody ministry. What's Dumbledore doing?"

"Everything he can, rallying people against the ministry to warn them about Voldemort but he can't really do that much."

…...

"Harry?"

Ron and Harry were in the shared room; Harry laid thinking about his family unable to get to sleep.

"Ron?"

"What were your family like?" Ron asked nervously.

Harry felt as if the wind had got knocked out of him, no one had asked him about them yet. It was strangely comforting.

"My mum and dad were great. I had two sisters and a brother."

"Oh yeah? What were they like?"

"Well Violet has black long black hair, she had these big bright violet coloured eyes. She is an in Gryffindor a year below us. She is really funny and she loves to prank people although not as much as my younger sister Kally."

"What was she like?"

"Well she has a twin called Jamie, they are complete opposites. Two years below us, Kally is Gryffindor but Jamie is in Ravenclaw. Jamie is really quiet and thoughtful whilst Kally is loud and full of energy. But they get on really well with each other."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. The house is never quiet. You were there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were there with Fred and George, Remus had a family and they were as did Sirius. Oh the weird thing is Neville was there and he was so different, he had a family and we were good friends with him."

"Neville?"

"Yeah, really odd. He is better there, happier. He has two sisters."

"Did Sirius have kids?"

"Yeah, you and I are best friends with his eldest son, Maxim. He is a lot like Sirius but kinder, he has a twin sister in Ravenclaw and she really observant. She thinks before she does stuff, like a quieter Hermione. Then they have a younger sister two years below us in Hufflepuff. Tessa, she is sweet. The baby of the group, loves attention."

Ron listened to Harry deep into the night, and the more Harry spoke the sadder he got. Harry had the perfect life where he was, he could never give Harry that life.

"Harry mate?"

"Ron?"

"I believe you." Harry grinned at the ceiling; his best friend believed him and that was all he needed.

"Good, why the change to heart?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron frowned into the darkness not knowing how to explain it, "After everything last year, you know. I trust you. If you think it's real somehow then I believe you. Just be carful right? This can only be something really powerful.


End file.
